ENCUENTRO EXPLOSIVO
by CATITA-EDWIN
Summary: riza es una ladrona profecional y roy un ladron experto, siempre buscando el mismo objetivo, dos rivales que se atraen mutuamente, roy siempre sale perdiendo ante ella, que pasara cuando sientan amor por el otro?, ROYAI AL MAXIMO LEVE EDWIN CAPITULO Final
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia pero para los fans del royai, espero que les guste, esta historia es en honor a mi amiga Andyhaikufma! ESTE CAPI Y EL OTRO SON EN HONOR A ELLA!

*****************….********************

Encuentro explosivo no tan explosivo

Él era roy mustang apodado como ´´fire´´ ladrón experto (no tanto) y ella riza hawkeye apodada como ´´ojo de halcón´´ una ladrona profesional, los dos buscando los mismos objetivos, la luna brillara en lo alto del cielo, la joyería guardaba el diamante mas valioso de todos, los rayos láser cuidaban el diamante, desde el suelo apareció un hoyo y desde el cielo bajo una mujer, los dos tomaron el diamante al mismo tiempo, los dos tenían mascaras que guardaban sus verdaderas identidades

Riza: yo he llegado primero!

Roy: yo lo toque primero!

Roy: yo lo mire primero!

Riza: entonces yo me lo llevare primero

Ella le pellizco la mano y el grito de dolor, riza aprovecho de subir con el diamante pero antes…

Riza: es un regalo!

Ella dejo caer su pañuelo lentamente al piso, este toco el laser y las alarmas empezaron a sonar fuertemente, roy empezó a correr en circuirlos cuando de inmediato estaba rodeado de guardias otra vez durante quinta ocasión por culpa de ojo de halcón la ladrona que siempre lo engañaba y le robaba lo que el quería obtener, era así desde que ella llego, de nuevo estaba frente al juez

Roy: ya lo he dicho yo no fui, fue ella, siempre lo roba antes que yo!

Juez: repítalo!

Roy: jajjaja, quise decir…ella siempre lo roba antes de que la detenga

Juez: bueno, esta es la quinta ves que te arrestan por lo mismo, espero que no lo hagas de nuevo puedes irte

Roy se retiro de ahí, su celular sonó, contesto de inmediato

Roy: diga jefe

_Ed: nos han dicho que en poco tiempo llegara el rubí celeste, su ubicación es la joyería ´´la dama´´, espero que esta vez ´´ojo de halcón´´ no te quite la oportunidad!_

Roy: solo fue suerte de principiante!

_Ed: si claro, ya te ha ganado 5 veces!_

Roy: esta vez no lo hará, mande mi súper traje

Del cielo cayo una caja muy pesada que aplasto a roy

Roy: eso fue rápido, pero acaso le meten piedras adentro?

Roy saco el súper traje pero no era lo que quería, era un traje de gato negro que no era el traje que él quería

Roy: yo quería el de panda!

_Ed: confórmate con este y punto! Cambio y fuera_

Roy sonrió alegre, este era la noche en la cual no iba a fracasar

CON RIZA***

Sonó el teléfono, ella respondió al instante

Riza: diga?

_Winry: lo haz hecho muy bien riza!, ahora tu sabes cual es el próximo objetivo!_

Riza: quiero mi traje especial

Del cielo cayo una caja con paracaídas, cuando lo abrió vio un traje de panda

Riza: mi traje era de gato!

_Winry: es que hubo una confusión jajaja, pero eso no importa ahora, riza debes conseguir el rubí!_

Riza se preparo para la ocasión, todo ya estaba planeado, cuando llego a la joyería saco el rubí pero algo se lo quito de las manos rápidamente

Riza: maldito gato!

Roy: creo que es mi hora de ganar

Riza: oye ese es mi traje!

Roy: eres una ladrona, como robaste mi traje de panda?

Riza: entrégame el rubí

Roy: no que no

Riza: si que si!

Roy: no po

Riza: si po

Roy: eres una panda muy traviesa mi querida come bambú

Riza: y tu un gato muy malo pero para el agua

Ya estaban siendo rodeados por guardias, esto se sientan y hacen las apuestas

-vamos! Quien vota por el panda?

-yo!

-quien ganara?, hagan sus apuestas!

-10 al panda! 1 al gato!

Riza aprovecho la distracción y golpeo a roy, este rueda con ella por el suelo, todas la apuestas apoyan al panda, parece que no le tienen fe al gato, roy soltó el rubí, riza se lanzo en cámara lenta para atraparlo, roy es mas rápido y se lo quita, se pone a correr pero riza le pone el pie y cae de cara al suelo

Riza: yo ganare!

Roy la empujo con fuerza estrellándola con un cuadro

Riza: no juegues sucio!

Roy: quieres que juegue limpio?

Riza lo agarro de la cola y empezó a darle vueltas mareándolo

Roy: si sigues voy a vomitar!

Riza lo soltó haciéndolo chocar con una estatua de oro, la cara de roy queda marcada en ella

Riza: ahora no valdrá nada! Todo por tu horrible cara!

Roy se levanto tambaleándose de allá para acá

Roy: el mundo da vueltas

Riza: dan unas ganas de golpearte pero me tengo que ir, pero antes…..guardias tiene rabia llévenselo al zoológico!

Ella desapareció con el rubí en sus manos, los guardias se llevaron a un roy mareado al zoológico

AL OTRO DIA***

Roy hacia vida social con los animales pero ninguno le respondía

Roy: así que me hacen la ley del hielo

Nadie respondió

Roy: planean volverme loco pero no lo lograran ajajajajaja

Niña: mami que hace un hombre ahí?

Ella: no lo se, pero parece que habla con los animales

Niña: esta loco?

Ella: eso parece

Alguien llamo al celular de roy

Roy: si?

_Ed: en donde estas?_

Roy: no lo se

_Ed: te fumaste algo?_

Roy: no pero…estoy rodeado de animales que no quieren hablar conmigo, se hacen los difíciles hasta me hacen la ley del hielo!

_Ed: roy de nuevo te quitaron la oportunidad_

Roy: ho es cierto!, que hago en el zoológico?

_Ed: eso me pregunto yo, tomate el día libre, mañana tienes que robar el collar de anubis_

Roy acepto y guardo el celular, salió del zoológico quitándose el disfraz, cuando estaba caminando por la calle choco con una linda joven

Riza: por que no tienes mas cuidado?

Roy: jajajaja lo siento

Riza: creo haberte visto

Roy: lo mismo digo

Empezaron a mirarse con curiosidad, un hombre empujo a riza haciéndola caer en el pecho de roy, este la mira con mucha intensidad, ella solo se limita a sonrojarse, se van acercando cuando riza se conecta a la realidad y se aleja de él, se levanta y se va corriendo

Riza pov****

Por qué siento esto?, una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer, quien será el ,estoy segura…..segura de haberlo visto en alguna parte, cuando la idea llega a mi mete se me escapa fácilmente, no!, no debo pensar en cosas así, mañana tengo que llegar primero que mi rival

Roy sentía lo mismo que riza, la misma corriente la misma sensación extraña

Con winry***

De tanto buscar objetos valiosos se canso, salió a tomar un café, un joven la vio y se sentó a tomar café con ella, eran rivales, a él le gustaba molestarla

Ed: winry creo que te todavía te voy ganando en todo

Winry: si vienes a molestar vete

Ed: no me quiero ir

Winry: te vas o llamo a la policía

Ed: por mi no hay problema

Winry: no te das cuenta que me gustas

Ed se sonrojo y wnry se rio secretamente, el corazón de ed latía descontrolado, al fin sus sentimientos hacia ella eran correspondidos

Ed: h-hablas en serio?

Winry: solo estaba bromean…

Winry no quiso terminar la palabra, el rostro de Edward estaba muy serio, el tomo las manos de ella

Ed: dime winry, lo dices en serio?

Winry: ed estas actuando raro, somos rivales y los rivales no se toman de la mano pelean

Ed: yo no quiero ser tu rival!, yo quiero ser tu….tu

Winry al principio solo jugaba pero realmente ella estaba enamorada de el

Ed: winry yo solo peleaba contigo para estar a tu lado….solo de esa manera tenia valor para acercarme a ti

Winry: ed….

Ed: winry…..Te amo!

Justo en ese momento ed robo un beso de winry, en ese momento el sonido de sus celulares los hicieron separarse, cada uno salió corriendo de allí, mañana seria un día ocupado, no tenían tiempo para cosas como el amor, aunque les doliese

AL OTRO DIA, JOYERIA DE NOCHE****

Riza entro sigilosamente, el collar de anubis no estaba, detrás de ella apareció roy con el collar en sus manos

Riza: entrégame el collar

Ella lo ataco pero no dio en el blanco, el la acorralo contra la pared sujetándola firmemente, ella lo ira con odio y el con una sonrisa que la molesto, el llevaba un esmoquin y ella un vestido negro ajustado, pero todavía usando mascaras

Roy: querida, sabes que dice el dicho?

Riza: volarte la cabeza!

Roy: no lo es….dice, hagan el a amor no la guerra, por que no trabajamos juntos?

Riza: olvídalo, yo trabajo sola

Roy: seriamos buena pareja….solo tú y yo

Riza: seria mejor que me soltaras y me entregaras el collar

Roy: no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo

Ella se lo quito fácilmente de la mano y se lo introdujo en sus pechos asombrándolo

Riza: ahora no….

Roy: crees que no lo quiero hacer?...te equivocas

Riza: no estarás pensando en….. si lo haces gritare

Roy: estaremos nosotros 2 en la cárcel, por mi grita ya estoy acostumbrado al estar en una celda por culpa de una mujer con suerte

Riza: no es suerte es ser profesional, siempre te gano fácilmente, solo porque eres tonto

Roy: yo no soy tonto, tonta

Riza: yo no soy tonta, tarado!

-agresiva

-perdedor

-salvaje

-animal

Roy: sabes? Me atraes

Riza: que cosas dices?

Roy: lo digo que me atraes ojo de halcón, por alguna razón me atrás de una forma extraña

Riza: extraño eres tu!, además eres un completo pervertido!

Roy: soy todo pero menos pervertido!

Riza: entonces sácame la mano de encima!

El vio su mano en uno de los muslos de riza, sube un poco y ella suspira, con ese suspiro le sale una hemorragia nasal grande cayendo rendido al suelo, riza esta mas sonrojada que nunca

Riza: pervertido!

Riza quiere irse pero lo mira de nuevo, se agacha hasta verlo de cerca, se acerca al oído de el

Riza: tu también me atraes completo pervertido….por esta vez esto es completamente tuyo

Ella tomo la mano de él y dejo el collar tan importante para su trabajo, se acercó a él y deposito un beso en su mejilla, roy sonríe levemente y ella también lo hace, se va dejándolo solo con el collar entre sus manos

AL OTRO DIA****

Roy estaba despertando, se toco la mejilla sintiendo como si todavia el beso estuviera ahí, beso?, no lo sabia, vio su mano y encontró el collar

Roy: el collar?

Si era el collar, pero por qué?

Roy: ojo de halcón….quien eres?

El se va, el sol brilla en lo alto del cielo, ese cielo que roy y riza están contemplando, el sol no sabe pero la luna si, ella vio a dos personas diferentes pero con los mismos sentimientos de amor puro hacia el otro, quizás esta vez el sol sea testigo de su encuentro….el encuentro de dos ladrones que se odian y se aman a la misma vez

Riza: fire

*******************….*************

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capi es el final, solo esperen pacientes

Próximo capitulo: encuentro explosivo muy explosivo

Besos y cuídense! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les traigo el final de esta historia, espero que les guste este capitulo! n_n bueno aquí va

***************…****************

ENCUENTRO EXPLOSIVO MUY EXPLOSIVO

Riza caminaba junto a su amiga winry, juntas caminaban por el parque, por el verde pasto húmedo mirando hacia el cielo, winry la miro por unos instantes y miro hacia adelante, ambas estaban comiendo helado

Winry: por que le has entregado el collar a fire?

Riza se trago un buen pedazo de helado

Riza: casi se me congela el cerebro, que cosas estas diciendo? Jajajja

Winry: riza lo se por qué siempre llevas una cámara contigo, he escuchado todo

Riza casi se atraganta con el helado y winry solo sonríe divertida

Riza: jajajaa todo de todo?

Winry: solo escuche ´´esto es tuyo´´ y se corto la transmisión

Riza suspiro aliviada y sonrojada, winry noto su sonrojo y puso una cara muy curiosa

Winry: no me digas que tu y el….

Riza se puso totalmente roja y se le cayó el helado de la mano

Riza: no digas esas cosas!

Winry: yo solo decía que si son amigos, riza te estas volviendo muy pervertida jajjajaja

Riza: no digas eso winry!

Cerca de allí estaban roy y ed celebrando con bebida el triunfo número 1 de roy, ed al escuchar ese nombre se dio vuelta, hay estaba winry con un vestido radiante para sus ojos, roy miro a la dirección que miraba ed y vio a riza, la misma joven con la que había chocado

Ed: es winry

Roy: yo conozco a la que esta a su lado

De repente 2 chicos se acercan a ella saludándolas como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, ella solo sonríen y los saludan, ed esta que arde y roy solo mira el espectáculo un poco molesto, no sabe el por qué? La rubia que esta al lado de winry le llama mucho la atención, quizás demasiado

Ed: vamos

Roy: por qué?, tienes miedo que te quiten a tu novia?

Ed: no es mi novia!

Ella se quieren alejar de ellos pero no las dejan irse, roy y ed van en camino cuando…..

Riza: aléjense ahora o lo lamentaran

Ellos no quieren y riza saca su pistola, empieza a dispararles, ellos quieren irse pero winry los noquea con su llave inglesa, después se alejan a comprar un helado

Roy: después de todo no necesitan ayuda

Ed: eso creo

Ellas pasan sin siquiera notarlos, winry se da la vuelta y recién se da cuenta que ed esta ahí

Winry: ed?

Ed: como están?

Winry: bien pero …que hacen aquí?

ed: solo pasábamos y las vimos, eso es todo

riza y roy estaban muy lejanos a esa charla, sus mentes ya estaban ocupadas con un tema mas importante, cuando cruzaron sus miradas se quedaron conectados en un mundo donde solo ellos existían

winry: por que no vamos a pasear en bote?

Ed: buen idea!

Winry: vamos riza!

Riza: s-si

Juntos buscaron los botes, riza subió con roy, al otro subieron winry y riza, ya en el lago todo se estaba poniendo incomodo, el silencio estaba presente desde que habían subido al bote, ed miro a winry y esta se dio cuenta sonrojándose de inmediato

Winry: bueno…

Ed: winry?

Winry: si ed

Ed: lo que paso…bueno lo del beso…yo quería disculparme, no debí hacerlo, me deje llevar por mis sentimientos

Winry: nuestros sentimientos, no tienes por qué disculparte….a mi….me gusto, era mi primer beso y me agrado que me lo dieras tu

Ed estaba mas que sonrojado escuchando todo lo que decía winry, ella también estaba sonrojada por decir todo eso

Ed: winry estas enamorada?

Winry: si lo estoy

Ed se puso triste al saberlo, winry noto esto y sonrío levemente

Winry: quieres saber quien es

Ed: s-si! Pero antes quiero decirte que yo siempre peleaba contigo por una razón muy especial para mi, yo siempre fui tu rival en todo, siempre peleábamos por ver quien era el mejor, así yo podía estar a tu lado todo el tiempo….la razón es que me gustas, yo te amo winry

El la miro sonrojado esperando la reacción de ella, winry se sonrojo y tomo una mano de él posándola en su corazón, ed trato de no sangrar por la nariz

Winry: ves como late?, solo late así de rápido cuando estoy contigo, tu haces que mi corazón se acelere con tal solo mirarme o hablarme…eso es porque tu también me gustas, es porque yo también te amo

Ed tomo el rostro de winry y beso sus labios con amor y cariño, winry no se quedo atrás y intensifico el beso, los dos cayeron de espaldas al bote, poco a poco sienten agua

Ed: por que hay agua?

Winry: nos hundimos!

Ed: este bote es una porquería!

Cerca de ahí estaban riza y roy, este remaba lejos para no escuchar los gritos de ed, cuando estuvieron solos roy paro de remar, miro de arriba a bajo a riza, se sobresalto al ver el broche en el cabello de ella, era el mismo broche de aquella ladrona que lo atraía

Roy: como se llama?

Riza: riza hawkeye

Roy se volvió a sorprender al escuchar su apellido

Roy: trabaja por las noches?, perdón por ser muy curioso

Riza: si trabajo por las noches y, usted?

Roy: si lo hago

Juntos: robo joyas!

Juntos se miraron serios y después se pusieron a reír divertidos, el bote se movió y riza cayo encima de él, roy saco la pistola de ella y la dejo caer en el lago sin que ella se diese cuenta

Roy: es una coincidencia que nos encontremos riza o mejor dicho….ojo de halcón

Riza: para mí también fire

Ella busca su pistola pero no la encuentra

Roy: tu pistola esta en el fondo del lago ahora

Riza: crees que me detendrás?

Roy: creo que s…

Ella lo golpea con el remo dejándolo atontado y tirado en el agua, riza toma los dos remos y empieza a remar lo mas rápido posible

Roy: no me dejes aquí!, que empiece la guerra, no descansare hasta que te rindas riza!

Roy empezó a nadar muy rápido, riza suspiro aliviada pero lo miro y volvió a remar rápidamente, roy pudo alcanzar un remo y esta lo golpea con el otro que tiene a mano

Roy: deja de golpearme, me vas a matar las neuronas!

Riza: piénsalo bien, tu no tienes! Jajajjajaj

Riza se lanzo al agua y empezó a nadar, roy se dio cuenta y la empezó a seguir, los dos nadaban en círculos

Riza: deja de perseguirme acosador!

Roy: tu te lo buscaste así que tendrás que soportarme todos tus días! Ríndete y acepta que soy mejor que tu!

Riza: nunca lo hare, por que no te ahogas de una vez?

Roy: es por que estoy usando flotadores!

Riza: de donde los sacaste?

Roy: los robe jajajjajaj

Riza paro de nadar al notar que ya no era profundo y roy la alcanzo, ella saca un cuchillo y lo mira sonriendo maliciosamente

Roy: de donde lo saco?

Riza: lo robe, sabe nadar sin flotador?

Roy: por que crees que uso flotadores, no me gusta el agua!

Riza: me va dejar tranquila?

Roy: no

Riza: entonces tome esto!

Riza le pincho los flotadores a roy, este empieza a patalear como un niño pequeño, riza se aleja de el con una gotita estilo anime

Roy: voy a morir!, alguien sálveme!, no quiero morir joven y tan guapo!

Riza: savias que ya no esta profundo?

Roy paro de patalear y comprobó que el agua le llegaba a la cintura

Roy: solo estaba actuando jajjajjajaa!

Riza: adiosito!

Riza salió corriendo con roy detrás de ella, todavía le tenía ventaja, roy paro a comprar helados y ella compro fruta, estaban frente a frente

Riza: que quieres hacerme con esos helados?

Roy: que hace con esas frutas?

Riza: no se atreva a lanzarme esos hela…

Roy: muy tarde

Roy le tiro el helado a riza, este le cayo precisamente en su cara, roy explota en carcajadas y riza se quita el helado, esta saca una sandia muy grande y se la muestra a roy

Roy: tranquila, podemos solucionar esto como personas civilizadas?

Riza: no lo creo

Riza le lanza la sandia a roy en la cabeza, este se cae con el impacto y fuerza con lo que ella le lanzo la sandia en su cabeza, por ahí pasan unos ciclistas, riza le quita la bicicleta a uno y sale pedaleando, roy se levanta y ve a un niño en un triciclo, este se lo quita y va persiguiendo a riza con mucha rapidez, riza lo ve y apresura el pedaleo

Riza: deje de perseguirme, lo voy a demandar!

Roy: yo la voy a demandar primero!

Se dieron como 10 vueltas alrededor del parque, riza y roy cayeron rendidos al pasto

Riza: ríndete de una vez

Roy: ríndete tu primero

Riza: no lo hare nunca!

Roy: quien consigue 20 globos gana y es el mejor de los dos

Riza: hecho!

Los dos empezaron a robar y conseguir globos, roy se los quitaba a los niños pequeños y riza usaba sus encantos con los que vendían, cada uno consiguió sus 20 globos

Juntos: ya los conseguí!

Riza saco unas tijeras y corto los hilitos de los globos, estos se fueron bolando por los aires

Riza: y sus globos?

Roy: no!, eres una tramposa!

Roy le revienta todos los globos a riza

Riza: valla a reventarle los globos a su abuela!

Roy: ya lo hice hace mucho

Riza lo mira desafiante al igual que el a ella

Riza: acepte que soy mejor que usted

Roy: compruébelo!

Riza: elija el reto y le ganare

Roy: tarde o temprano se rendirá ante mi

Riza: eso lo quiero ver

Roy: hoy no dejare que robe mi objetivo

riza se dio al media vuelta y pronuncio

riza: entonces desde ahora somos rivales…a muerte, déjeme decirle que nadie sale vivo al enfrentarse a mi

roy: lo mismo digo

Los dos se fueron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, cada uno por diferente camino, roy se dio la vuelta y al alcanzo

roy: se me olvido darle estoy de agradecimiento por el collar

roy tomo el rostro de ella en sus manos, la acerco hacia él y la beso en sus labios, cuando se separo de ella se fue sin decir una palabra, riza se quedo muy sonrojada al ser besada por el

Riza: ha! Me irritas!, te matare!

Riza siguió su camino muy sonrojada y con una linda sonrisa en sus labios

LLEGO LA NOCHE*****

Riza hablaba con winry

_Winry: este es el tesoro más valioso de todos y no puedes dejar que él te lo quite, si tenemos esta joya seremos reconocidas en todo el mundo!_

Riza: prometo que lo robare sin siquiera cometer un mínimo error

Riza colgó el teléfono y subió a los techos de la joyería mas lujosa de todas, abrió la ventana con mucho cuidado y entro con una cuerda sujetándola, el lugar estaba lleno de laser que con el minino contacto hacia sonar las alarmas, bajo lentamente sin darse cuenta que la cuerda se estaba cortando, cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, cayo al suelo de pie pero ninguna alarma sonó

Riza: pero que…..?

Roy: he desconectado las alarmas pero con el más mínimo ruido se activara

El apareció desde la oscuridad, ya no usaban mascaras, estaban los dos muy cerca de tan precioso artefacto, riza lo miro muy seria

Riza: yo me llevare el artefacto valioso, te guste o no

Roy: eso no será posible

Él se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura, de la nada salió la música adecuada para el baile, roy danzaba con riza al compas de la melodía, riza por poco toma el artefacto, pero si no fuera por que roy la hizo girar ya tendría el objeto en sus manos

Riza: por que siempre se interpone en mis planes?

Roy: usted es la que se interpone siempre

Roy la estiro hacia atrás y la volvió a tomar de la cintura

Riza: si me deja robar este objeto ya no me volverá a ver más y podres librarte de mí

Roy: que dices eso?

Quedaron muy juntos respirando el aire del otro

Riza: porque me iré a robar a otros países buscando otras joyas y objetos valiosos, mi trabajo aquí habrá terminado

Roy: por eso no dejare que se lleve este artefacto

Riza: que quiere decir?

Roy: no quiero que se aleje de mí porque tú me gustas mucho riza

Ella lo miro sonrojada, roy también lo estaba pero levemente

Riza: yo no puedo enamorarme de ti porque se arruinaría todo por lo que trabaje

Ella desvió la mirada de roy

Riza: suélteme y déjeme ir de una vez

Roy: no lo hare

Ella se alejó de él y lo miro muy triste

Riza: por que tiene que hacerlo tan difícil?

Ella cayo de rodillas llorando, él se acercó a ella y la hizo mirarlo

Roy: es que acaso no siente lo mismo por mi riza?

Riza: yo…..

Roy: es que acaso no me ama como yo la amo a usted?

Riza se seco las lágrimas

Roy: y si deseas irte yo no te detendré, puedes hacer tu vida

El se levanto dejándole el paso libre, riza se levanto y fue a tomar el objeto….lo siguiente que hizo fue lanzarlo al suelo con fuerza y con una radiante sonrisa

Roy: por que lo haz hecho?

Ella lo miro y se acercó a el abrazándolo

Riza: hay miles de objetos y cosas que puedo robar en este mundo….hay miles de cosas que iré a buscar junto a ti, es difícil irme por que tu también me gustas, por que sé que no encontrare a nadie que haga latir mi corazón de esta forma, hay miles de cosas en mi vida pero nada se compara al amor que siento por ti, te amo roy

Él se acercó a ella y la beso con todo el cariño que podía ofrecer en ese beso, el la acerco mas hacia él, riza puso sus manos en el cuello de roy mientras el afirmaba su cintura con firmeza, roy se separo de ella y beso su cuello, la tomo en sus brazos y la puso en una mesa que estaba ahí, riza suspiro de placer al sentir las caricias de el en su cuerpo, el le saco la ropa a riza dejándola en ropa interior al igual que el, riza paso su mano por las mejillas de roy

Riza: quiero ser tuya siempre

Roy: te amo riza

Riza: yo también pero ¡cuidado con la estatua!

Roy se asusto y termino botándola, la estatua golpeo a otra y esta a la otra en orden, todas las estatuas estaban rotas, de pronto sonó la alarma

Riza: tarado!

Roy: por qué?

Riza: tenemos que irnos!

Roy tomo a riza y subieron por una cuerda que roy tenia con el, subieron quedándose en la azotea, todos los policías llegaron pero no encontraron a los responsables de dejar un caos en la joyería

Roy: jajajjajaja nos hemos salvado!

Riza: eres un estúpido, ahora tendré que llamar a winry para que me envíe ropa

Roy: por poco lo hacemos, he?

Riza: eres un completo pervertido!

Roy: pero igual te gusto jajjajajaj

Riza llamo a winry

_Winry: no te preocupes, se lo que paso….enviare dos trajes para ustedes_

Del cielo dos cajas bajaban, una cayo encima de roy aplastándolo y la otra en paracaídas

Riza: roy estas bien?

Roy: siempre me pasa esto

Abrieron las cajas y encontraron trajes de cojitos

Juntos: este no es mi traje!

Juntos rieron divertidos y se pusieron los trajes, bajaron de la azotea y caminaban de la mano por las calles sonriendo, también con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Riza: la próxima misión es en lior

Roy: entonces tendremos que ir preparados

Riza: ahora somos equipo! Sera divertido trabajar juntos

Roy: claro, riza….pero por que no mejor en vez de equipo somos novios? Si tú quieres claro

Riza: seriamos un equipo de novios, acepto!

Roy atrajo a riza hacia el, ella lo mira dulcemente, roy la besa con amor, riza lo abraza al igual que ela ella, bajo la luna los dos se abrazan y se besan una y otra vez, riza se separa un poco de el y sonríe

Riza: que noche mas linda

Roy: eres preciosa

Después de estas palabras de van tomados de las manos y con la luna alumbrando su camino, el camino que desde ahora juntos siguen

DESPUES DE UN MES****

Ed y winry miraban la televisión, las noticias decían que barios objetos habían desaparecido en la fiesta de gala de lior

Winry: hacen buena pareja

Ed: al igual que nosotros

Winry: te amo ed

Ed: yo más te amo a ti

Juntos se quedaron viendo las noticias

FIESTA DE GALA LIOR*****

En medio de la pista bailaba una pareja muy junta, sus pasos eran apasionados, el la estiro hacia atrás pasando su mano por el muslo de ella, riza lo besa y le muerde el labio con delicadeza, juntos siguen la melodía en una danza llena de amor y pasión, alrededor de ellos todos están inconscientes

Riza: cariño te has pasado con los invitados

Roy: así nadie nos molesta

Él le beso el cuello a ella haciéndola suspirar de placer

Riza: me hubieras dejado uno a mi, eres un tramposo

Roy: si te lo dejaba lo hubieras matado a balazos

Riza: quizás eso sea cierto

Juntos bailaban danzando entre pétalos de rosas, rosas con dulce olor, roy tomo el rostro de riza y beso sus labios con pasión, el mundo giraba en torno a ellos, de repente una bomba exploto alrededor de ellos, riza solo sonrio

Roy: una bomba?, riza de nuevo haz dejado bombas?

Riza: es solo para darle acción

Roy la volvió a besar mientras que alrededor de ellos todo ardía en las llamas, el fuego fue apagado por el agua de emergencia, los cuerpos mojados de roy y riza seguían juntos, y sus labios mojados seguían besándose sin parar, por la ventana entraba la luz de la luna alumbrándolos, riza y roy permanecieron ahí besándose y recordando sus momentos….cuando se conocieron y cuando se amaron sin limites

DESDE ESTE DIA ROY Y RIZA NUNCA SE SEPARAN Y SON CONOCIDOS EN TODO EL MUNDO COMO : LA PAREJA EXPLOSIVA.


End file.
